In the prior art, the image forming device has an image carrier, a development unit and a developer storage container for receiving a developer; if the developer is supplied to the image carrier from the development unit, the electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier is displayed as the developer image; the developer storage container has a developer discharge port that supplies a replenishing developer to a supply port provided in the development unit.
A developer storage container with a stirring shaft is provided in the prior art. A developer conveying element is required to be mounted on the stirring shaft, and the developer conveying element is configured as a PET film, which is adhered to the stirring shaft by double-sided tape; over time, the glue will age; in the printing process, the stirring shaft rotates the developer, the conveying element will be subjected to force; moreover, the developer may also infiltrate between the conveying element and the stirring shaft, resulting in insufficient adhesive force and the drop of the conveying element; when the conveying element falls off, the scraping force and the scope within the storage container will be reduced, which will lead to insufficient conveying developer, that is, insufficient powder quantity.
In summary, the existing developer storage container has at least the following problems under the above-mentioned structure: first, the stability of the supply regulator is insufficient; second, there is a certain probability of falling off for the developer conveying element on the stirring shaft, which lead to inadequate scraping power, the insufficient developer conveyed and so on.